


Pyrenee's jewel

by Morfanerina



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, I'm making this up as I go actually help, Kidnapping, McDuck's temper, The Oc's are villains, the twins are still ducklings, this is supposed to be an adventure from the past that went slightly sideways, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfanerina/pseuds/Morfanerina
Summary: Scrooge McDuck has many enemies. Why wouldn't he? He's rich and constantly going on adventures and getting richer. In fact, any thief would love to have one up the great old miser.An adventure in Europe ends up with some of them trying their luck against Scrooge. Unfortunately, he's with family and these thieves know how to play dirty.





	Pyrenee's jewel

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sup! Haven't written an actual fanfiction in ages so my writing is probably wonky but the idea just didn't go away. We'll see how this goes.

It was a simple adventure. After some easy ones so the twins could adapt and learn the basics, this one was supposed to be real and more adrenaline inducing, while still being on the safer side. It was his own way to distract the children that were now living with him from all the crazy media who managed to find out they were going to live in his mansion full-time. But, of course, nothing ever really goes along the plan.

"Uncle Scrooge!" the scream startled the old duck from the search for the one magical jewel in all the hoard that he wanted and made him turn to the children, already alert that something was wrong. He tensed looking at the intruders around, two of them grabbing the twins. One for each. The capturors smirked and started to move around the space, ducklings going with them.  
Scrooge growled but stayed put as he recognized he was outnumbered, his hat almost covering his glaring eyes as he watched the twin ducklings being manhandled away from him, knives near their face as a threat. The captors had been smart enough to be at each side of Scrooge with the ducklings, making a rescue a risk he wasn’t willing to take. For now.

Despite being taken hostage and with knives near their faces, both twins were struggling in their kidnappers’ arms, with Donald quacking and probably yelling all the curses he knew in his twelve years of age and Della cursing like the sailor her twin wanted to be. A part of him was baffled by how creative she was if he was being honest, another was proud they were feisty even when captured. They really had McDuck blood.

Scrooge gave a calculating look around and counted six goons in total, a possibility of a couple more outside. From the visible ones, half of them were tall and buff (two being the ducklings’ captors), two lankier but no less of a threat and, farther away from the group, a fox that seemed out of place between the rest, looking around. Probably the one that helped them reach the treasure chamber after him and the children had already deactivated the traps.

"We are just here to take the treasure" one of the lanky men said, the one next to the wolf grabbing Donald. A dog but not a Beagle Boy. "Then we’ll leave. And you won't come for us, yes?" for a goon he seemed rather hopeful that the old duck would answer affirmatively, maybe even passively stand by as they grab the treasure.

"Ae'll see about that" Scrooge snapped "Just leave these two out of this. They are just children"

The one grabbing Donald snorted and squeezed the child making him gasp in discomfort "If they stay put we won't hurt them" the wolf growled and took his eyes off Scrooge to his nephew, a dangerous smile showing off his teeth and making the duckling squeak in fright. Scrooge heard Della struggle even more and the oomph that escaped her captor (probably she kicked as he told her. Atta girl) before she herself squeaked, making him turn his attention to his niece as Donald made a garbled sound that was probably her name. She had a small injury in her arm, more like a scrape than a slash but it made his McDuck Temper swell "How dare-”

"If the children stay put” interrupted the dog, making Scrooge turn to him again “they won't get hurt" The dog showed his hands in a peace sign, a serious look on his face before turning to the three behind him "Gather the treasure."

As the others picked the treasure in big sacs that definitely weren't big enough for even a fifth of the so coveted gold, the dog went to Della's side, whispering to the reindeer grabbing the girl. It was far too low for him to know what they were saying but Della's lack of reaction was enough for him to be certain they weren’t double crossing them. Or, at least, they were smart enough not to plan near the girl.

After the goods filled the bags, the dog turned to inspect them, probably trying to add a few more coins or trade for more valuable looking pieces. It was then that the fox got closer to the action and pulled out a gun too fast for him to react as he was shot on the shoulder, falling to the ground with the force and the shock.

"Uncle Scrooge" the children yelled panicked. The old duck didn’t answer them but sat and grabbed his shoulder, glaring at the mammal.

The dog yelped "What are you doing Albert! We have the treasure. Let's leave!" but the fox only glared at Scrooge, before grinning slyly.

"And have him following us? How about no" he stated and cocked the gun again, ready to shoot. Tensing, ready to roll to the side, Scrooge was surprised to see the dog pulling at his companion’s shoulder, stopping him.

"Leave. It. Be." the two stared at each other for enough time that the other goons started to get nervous. From the corners of his eyes, Scrooge could see the twins wriggling and trying to get loose from the distracted captors “No need to add murder to this. You already _shot him_ ” added the dog, the last part almost hissed. The old duck made a mental note of the interaction, starting to have an idea of hierarchy of the gang.

The fox frowned at the dog and looked between Scrooge and the ducklings a couple of times, before settling on Scrooge again.

"Fine then." lowering his gun, the fox hummed as if in thought "But we'll take the brat" with that, he threw a smirk at Scrooge. With a quick motion he grabbed the duckling from his captor and made sure to force him to be motionless, his hand on the child's throat while his arm forced Donald to have his body against the other’s chest. "Insurance, you see" His gun was still on the other hand and Scrooge felt his rage growing. His nephew froze as the fox started walking to the exit "Let's go boys. We have what we need" and at that, the duckling startled from his panicked state and started to squirm.

“No!”

The rest of the goons barely paused at the new development and followed the order, and though the dog growled and didn’t seem satisfied with it, he didn’t complain. By the time Scrooge managed to stand up, the fox was too far away for him to stop him from crossing the door.

He heard Della yell before being thrown at him (much to his shoulder’s complains), her captor the last thief to leave. Shocked by the fall and by the pain, they could only stare as the stone door was reactivated and closed them inside the chamber. And away from her twin.

Once his niece absorbed what had just happened she screeched and threw herself onto the door, immediately moving her hands to look for the lock, yelling her brother’s name. He cursed beneath his breath. He had to stop her from accidentally activating a trap even if he felt like doing the same to open it faster.

Scrooge grabbed the struggling child and waited for her to calm down while thinking how long they had to get to Donald before they reached the exit. Luckily, he knew from his research that this chamber opened both ways and he had found a map with shortcuts while looking at the treasure. Now they just needed to solve the puzzle. Fast.

 ----...----

Once Della stopped moving, Uncle Scrooge released her and gave a groan as the movement hurt his shoulder. His _shot shoulder_.

‘First things first. Help uncle Scrooge with his wound’ the girl decided, watching as her uncle immediately started to look at the door and walls for the way out.

Della looked around for Donald's backpack, knowing he was the one who always had the first aid kit in his backpack (being the one who somehow always got hurt). Finding the backpack at her left, right next to a helmet (hispanic?), she quickly opened it, found the kit and took it to her uncle.

“Uncle Scrooge” Della called “we need to treat that shoulder first”

“Ah" Uncle Scrooge huffed "no time for that lass. Ae need to open this fast" and perhaps the scottish duck thought she was going to meekly accept that and let him do his work by his lonesome. It’s almost as if he forgot who’s daughter she was.

“Uncle Scrooge!” Della repeated, putting the kit on the ground. Grabbing the gauze and a bottle of peroxide she waited for the opportunity “You really need to treat that”

Her uncle huffed again but turned that time to where her voice had come “Ae told ya, ae need ta-” and she jumped, the small gauze already drenched with peroxide, smacked against the wound.

"YEOWCH” seeing her uncle sitting down in unexpected pain, she nodded and threw away the part of the gauze that was drenched in the solution.

“We need to cover the wound as fast as we can. You were the one to tell us that” she commented all too casually, taking her uncle’s hand off the wound to inspect it.

She saw blood and some broken feathers, but no material inside the wound, which she _guessed_ was good.

“Ya had to convince me like that?!”

“We both know you wouldn’t any other way” making extra sure the wound didn't have parts of clothes, she added “Should I do anything special with this wound? Taking out the bullet? Stitch it?” that was a thing they did in the movies right? Though she really didn’t want to. All the blood was starting to make her feel queasy.

Uncle Scrooge shook his head “Let that be for the professionals lass. If yer gonna do somethin’ just clean it” he glared at her “with the _saline solution_ Ae know is there”

Trusting her uncle and knowing they should hurry up, she hopped to the kit, found the solution and cleaned the wound. She even made sure she was being extra gentle this time (Donnie always complained she was too rough. Oh Donnie). In a few minutes he had a decent enough covering around the wound and was ‘allowed’ to look for the mechanism.

“How can I help Uncle Scrooge?”

The old duck looked pensative at the door and the wall “Should be like a puzzle again lass. Like how we did to enter but the opposite scene. Look around for pieces that move. But wait until I check if it isn't going to kill us!”


End file.
